


Coffee Break

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still like the dress,” Garrus offered while the pot heated up.</p><p>“I still can’t believe everyone saw me in it,” she returned faintly. Falling several stories from a sushi restaurant down into some sort of maintenance tunnel followed by at least a half hour of gunfights wasn’t a great combination, and she was feeling it. “I tried to show up in my hoodie but the man at the door insisted that even Commander Shepard had to adhere to the dress code.”</p><p>“I’ll have to buy him a beer if he’s still alive,” he teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

Faust was lying on her couch.

She had a couch now, but that wasn’t so important as lying on it.

She could hear Garrus moving around in the kitchen; he’d promised her coffee, but she wondered if he would remember that she wasn’t supposed to consume dextro-material. Her allergic reaction was _(blessedly)_ mild- she’d eaten a dextro chocolate off of Tali’s console once, and the Quarian had smugly informed her that she’d had worse reactions to breathing the Normandy’s air. Shepard’s tongue just got sort of itchy and her eyes watered up for an hour or so after.

_(She’d eaten the chocolate after blowing the Collector base, so naturally she’d already known what to expect- less so when she’d gone down on Garrus for the first time.)_

“I still like the dress,” Garrus offered while the pot heated up. She wondered if turians had coffeemakers. Their diet seemed remarkably similar to humans in basic food pyramid construct- their meats and wheats and vegetables were all dextro-based, but there wasn’t anything really _out there,_ like the krogan. Or the protheans.

“I still can’t believe everyone saw me in it,” she returned faintly. Falling several stories from a sushi restaurant down into some sort of maintenance tunnel followed by at least a half hour of gunfights wasn’t a great combination, and she was feeling it. “I tried to show up in my hoodie but the man at the door insisted that even Commander Shepard had to adhere to the dress code.”

“I’ll have to buy him a beer if he’s still alive,” he teased. She snorted, closing her eyes. She hadn’t taken the stupid dress off, mostly because her arms and legs felt like they’d been run over. Her feet hurt the worst- running in heels was too hard, so she’d ditched them and ended up scraping the shit out of her soles.

There was a faint smashing upstairs, followed by some mumbled cursing. “Wrex is making himself comfy,” she said, her gut twisting a little. Her first instinct was to tell him to be careful because it wasn’t actually her apartment- her next was to remember that Anderson had referred to the place as a loose end.

“I’ll go see what he broke and grab your hoodie on my way,” Garrus suggested, patting her hair as he went by. His dulled talons against her scalp were strangely comforting- something she associated solely with him, as he was literally the only turian in the galaxy who had ever touched her at all.

“Thanks,” she muttered, then hauled herself up. “And thanks for coming to shoot things with me,” she added.

“Shep, if I didn’t shoot things with you we’d never spend any time together,” he returned. She laughed a little, more to fill the silence than express any sort of joy.

“I was kind of hoping to steal a little of your shore leave,” she admitted. “Guess this kind of shoots that plan in the nuts.”

“Tell you what- we get this handled, and afterwards you can have all of my leave,” he assured her, walking up the stairs.

“You two didn’t flirt this much when we were after Saren,” Wrex groused from the balcony. “Also I broke one of those weird statues.”

“ _Wrex.”_

“It looked more durable than it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Marti, what have you been doing lately"  
> Well friend, I have been taking a breather from Inquisition because I immersed myself in it too hard for too long and now I feel like I'm ruining Shartan and don't wanna do the same to Tama. So I'm gunna breathe and I'm gunna write for a boyfriend who was so loyal and pure he should be annointed.


End file.
